religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Sofia Goebaidoelina
thumb|right|Sofia Goebaidoelina Sofia Asgatovna Goebaidoelina (Russisch: София Асгатовна Губаидулина) (Tsjistopol (Tatarije), 24 oktober 1934) is een Russisch componiste. Levensloop Ze studeerde piano en compositie aan het conservatorium van Kazan, daarna compositie aan het Moskou Conservatorium P. I. Tsjaikovski van Moskou (Russisch: Московская Государственная Консерватория им. П.И.Чайковского). Hier kreeg ze onderricht van Nikolaj Peiko, de assistent van Dmitri Sjostakovitsj. Vanaf 1959 werkte ze onder Vissarion Sjebalin. Ze is actief als componiste sinds 1963. In 1975 richtte ze samen met Viktor Soeslin en Vjatsjeslav Artjomov het Astreja-ensemble op dat zich specialiseerde in het improviseren met zeldzame Russische, Kaukasische, Centrale en Oost-Aziatische traditionele muziek- en slaginstrumenten. Dankzij de gerenommeerde violist Gidon Kremer, die sinds begin jaren '80 haar werk promoot, wordt haar werk regelmatig in het westen uitgevoerd. Samen met Schnittke, Denisov en Silverov, wordt ze nu beschouwd als de leading lady van de nieuwe muziek uit de vroegere Sovjet-Unie. In 1992 verhuisde ze naar Duitsland en ging ze in de buurt van Hamburg wonen. Prijzen en onderscheidingen * 1974: de Internationale compositiewedstrijd van Rome * 1987: de Prijs van Monaco * 1991: de Premio Franco Abbiato * 1991: de Heidelbergse kunstenaarsprijs * 1992: de Russische staatsprijs * 1995: de 'Ludwig Spohr prijs' van Braunschweig * 1998: de Japanese 'Praemium Imperiale' * 1999: De Sonning-Prijs (Kopenhagen) * 2000: De Stockholm Concert Hall Foundation's Honorary Medal of Gold * 2001: De Goethe-Medaille (Weimar 2001) * 2002: De Polar Music Prize (Stockholm 2002) Composities Werken voor orkest * Concerto voor fagot en strijkers (1975) * Hour of the Soul gedicht van Marina Tsvetajeva, voor percussie, mezzo-sopraan, en groot orkest (1976) * Introitus concerto voor piano en kamerorkest(1978) * Hommage à T.S. Eliot * Stimmen... Verstummen symfonie in 12 delen (1986) * Stufen voor orkest (1992) * And: The Feast is in Full Procession (И: Празднество в разгаре) voor viool en orkest (1993) * Figures of Time (Фигурй времени) voor orkest (1994) * Concerto voor viool en orkest (1996) * Im Schatten des Baumes (В тени под деревом) voor koto, baskoto, zheng, en orkest (1998) * Two Paths: A Dedication to Mary and Martha voor 2 solo violen en orkest (1998) * The Rider on the White Horse voor groot orkest en orgel (2002) * The Light of the End voor groot orkest (2003) * Under the Sign of Scorpio variaties op 6 hexaakkoorden voor bayan en groot orkest (2003) Werken voor harmonieorkest * Hour of the Soul gedicht van Marina Tsvetajeva voor groot blaasorkest en mezzo-sopraan/contralto (1974) Cantates en gewijde muziek * Night in Memphis cantate (1968) * Offertorium * Alleluja voor gemengd koor, knapensopraan, orgel en groot orkest (1990) * Lauda voor alt, tenor, bariton, verteller, koor, en groot orkest (1991) * Johannes-Passion voor sopraan, tenor, bariton, bas, 2 koren, orgel, en groot orkest (2000) * Johannes-Ostern voor sopraan, tenor, bariton, bas, 2 koren, orgel, en groot orkest (2001) Werken voor koren * Hommage à Marina Tsvetayeva voor a capella koor * The Canticle of the Sun of St Francis of Assisi voor cello, kamerkoor, en orkest (1997) Vocale muziek * Aus dem Stundenbuch op een tekst van Rainer Maria Rilke voor cello, orkest, mannenkoor, en vrouwenstem (1991) * Ein Engel voor alt en contrabas (1994) * Aus den Visionen der Hildegard von Bingen voor alt (1994) * Galgenlider à 3 15 stukken voor mezzo-sopraan, percussie, en contrabas (1996) * Galgenlider à 5 14 stukken voor mezzo-sopraan, fluit, percussie, bayan, en contrabas (1996) Kamermuziek * Quintet voor piano, 2 violen, altviool en cello (1957) * Concordanza voor kamerensemble (1971) * Strijkkwartet No. 1 (1971) * Tien Preludes voor solo cello (1974) * Duo sonata voor 2 fagotten ''(1977) * ''Garten von freuden und traurigkeiten voor fluit, altviool, harp en verteller (1980) * Descensio voor 3 trombones, 3 percussionisten, harp, klavecimbel en piano (1981) * Sieben Wörte voor cello, bayan, en strijkers (1982) * Quasi hoquetus voor altviool, fagot en piano (1984) * Rejoice! (Sonate voor viool en cello) * Strijk Trio (1988) * Silenzio voor bayan, viool, en cello (1991) * Tartarische Tanz voor bayan en 2 contrabassen (1992) * Dancer on a Tightrope (Der Seiltänzer) voor viool en piano (1993) * Jetzt immer Schnee (Теперь всегда снега) op verzen van Gennadi Aigi voor kamerensemble en kamerkoor (1993) * Meditation über den Bach-Choral "Vor deinen Thron tret' ich hiermit" voor cimbalom, 2 violen, viola, cello, en contrabas (1993) * ''Strijkkwartet No. 4 met band (1993) * In Erwartung (В ожидании) voor saxofoonkwartet en zes percussionisten (1994) * Music voor fluit, strijkers, and percussie (1994) * Impromptu voor fluit (fluit en altfluit), viool, en strijkers (1996) * Quaternion voor cellokwartet (1996) * Risonanza voor 3 trompetten, 4 trombones, orgel, en 6 strijkers (2001) * Reflections on the theme B-A-C-H voor strijkkwartet (2002) * Mirage: The Dancing Sun voor 8 celli (2002) * On the Edge of Abyss voor 7 celli en 2 'waterphones' (2002) * Verwandlung (Transformation) voor trombone, saxofoonkwartet, cello, contrabas en tam-tam (2004) Werken voor orgel * Hell und Dunkel voor Orgel (1976) * In Croce voor cello en orgel (1979), voor bayan en cello (1991) Werken voor piano * Musical Toys veertien pianostukken voor kinderen (1969) Werken voor slagwerk * Hörst Du uns, Luigi? Schau mal, welchen Tanz eine einfache Holzrassel für Dich vollführt (Слушишь ты нас, Луиджи? Вот танец, который танцует для тебя обыкновенная деревянная трещотка) voor 6 percussionisten (1991) * Gerade und ungerade (Чет и нечет) voor 7 percussionisten, cimbalom inbegrepen (1991) Werken voor andere instrumenten * Vivente - Non Vivente" voor elektronica (1970) * ''Ritorno perpetuo voor cimbalom (1997) Werken voor traditionele Japanse instrumenten * Рано утром перед пробуждением voor drie 17-snarige Japanse baskoto's en vier 13-snarige Japanse koto's (1993) Externe link *Titelbeschrijvingen in de bladmuziekcatalogus van de Muziekbibliotheek van de Omroep Categorie:Russisch componist Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek ca:Sofia Gubaidulina cv:Губайдулина София Асгатовна da:Sofija Gubajdulina de:Sofia Asgatowna Gubaidulina en:Sofia Gubaidulina es:Sofia Gubaidulina fi:Sofija Gubaidulina fr:Sofia Goubaïdoulina fy:Sofja Goebajdoelina it:Sofija Asgatovna Gubajdulina ja:ソフィア・グバイドゥーリナ no:Sofia Gubaidulina pl:Sofia Gubajdulina pt:Sofia Gubaidulina ru:Губайдулина, София Асгатовна sk:Sofia Asgatovna Gubajdulinová sv:Sofija Gubajdulina tt:Софья Гобәйдуллина uk:Губайдуліна Софія Асгатівна zh:索菲娅·阿斯戈托芙娜·古拜杜丽娜